digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsunomon
Tsunomon is a Lesser Digimon whose name and design are derived from , and as such it has a large horn. It is a tiny Digimon that hardened one of the feelers on its head as Punimon. From Punimon, it has accomplished a more animal-like Digivolution, and is covered in tufty body hair. It is still at the peak of playfulness, and it has a prank-loving personality, but its combat instinct has not awakened.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/tunomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Tunomon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Frontier Other Tsunomon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. A number of Tsunomon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. Digimon Data Squad While looking for Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon, who are pursuing a Drimogemon in the Digital World, Marcus Damon and Agumon see two Tsunomon nearby. 10 years ago as told by SaberLeomon to Gotsumon, a Tsunomon is among the small Digimon caught in a wind vortex when the humans who are deleting Digimon appear. Digimon World Tsunomon lives in File City and oversees the building of the city. He also digivolves from Punimon and can digivolves into Elecmon or Penguinmon. However, in this game Gabumon digivolves from Koromon instead Tsunomon. Digimon World DS Tsunomon is one of the Starter Digimon, and its battle type is Attacker. He can digivolve to Gabumon, Gaomon or Dracmon depending on its stats. It appears in Data Forest if the player has chosen Tsunomon as a Starter Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Tsunomon is #3 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 64 HP, 57 MP, 51 Attack, 33 Defense, 21 Spirit, 37 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It has the Powerful 1 trait. Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon or Goblimon. In order to degenerate into Tsunomon, your Digimon must be at least level 3. It can also be hatched from the Brown Digi-Egg. Digimon Battle Tsunomon can be found and captured in Amusement Park South, Arboretum Entrance, and Maze Forest, where it is a level 8 enemy. Tsunomon's unique drop is Tsunomon's Horn Fragment, twelve of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Friendship. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Tsunomon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon at level 11. Digimon World Championship Tsunomon digivolves into Gaomon with 3 battles, Gabumon with 20 Beast AP,Psychemon with 20 Data AP, or Elecmon with passing time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tsunomon can digivolve into Gabumon or Goburimon, and be found in the Heritage Cape. Attacks * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Lesser Digimon